Bedaine
by Rincevent
Summary: Le printemps, c'est l'irruption de la faune dans la ville !


**Titre** : Bedaine

**Disclaimer** : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers du Disque-Monde, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles). Surtout, tout le mérite en revient à messire Terry Pratchett (gloire à lui) !

* * *

><p>*BRAREUOUARK*<br>Le sergent se racla la gorge et cracha un des immondes glaviots qui lui avaient valu un jour le surnom de "Mort gluante" lorsqu'il était gamin. Sa bande de la rue Euphrasie était la plus minable de la ville, mais au moins personne ne leur cherchait de noise à cause de leur techniques de combat des plus inventives. Il regarda les jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face et soupira.

- Bien. Alors quelqu'un pourrait-il me résumer de nouveau et calmement ce qui vous amène ici présent.

Le brouhaha qui lui répondit lui fit comprendre que ça n'arriverait pas avant la fin des temps.

- SILENCE ! Bon. Toi, le ptit gars, là ! Tu vas commencer.  
>- Chuis une fille !<br>- Au temps pour moi... C'est la moustache de boue qui m'a trompé, sans doute.  
>- C'est pas de la boue en fait...<br>- Évidemment. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Maintenant que tu le dis, je comprend pourquoi j'ai envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Alors raconte-moi donc ce qui a bien pu vous passez par la tête.  
>- C'est à cause de mademoiselle Tignolle.<br>- Angélia Tignolle ? L'institutrice ?  
>- Oui. Elle nous a dit de célébrer le retour du printemps par une action d'éclat.<br>- Le printemps est revenu depuis plus d'un mois, maintenant. J'en suis certain puisque j'ai buté une tourterelle qui m'a réveillé à sept heures pour mon seul jour de congés. À roucouler sur les bords de fenêtre des honnêtes gens, on ne récolte que des ennuis. Et donc qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?  
>- On est allé à la bibiok... à la bibot... à la liblio...<br>- Là où qu'on peut trouver des liv' ! précisa un adolescent retranché derrière.  
>- Pour célébrer le printemps ?<br>- Nan, pour trouver un dit-qui-sont-hier. Passqu'on comprenait pas les mots.  
>- Même que Sprune elle a regardé le mot b...<br>- C'pas vrai ! Il était déjà ouvert à cette page là ! N'importe comment c'est toi qu'a allé chercher les images ! Et pis j'savais déjà ce que c'était. Plus ou moins.  
>- BREF ! Et donc, qu'avez-vous appris d'utile, mis à part du vocabulaire urbain ?<br>- On a trouvé un aut' livre, lâcha un petit rouquin dégageant une forte odeur de latrines. C'était sur les vieux trucs.  
>- Un livre d'histoire ? tenta le sergeant<br>- Oui. De comment les gens y faisaient avant, quoi. Et dedans y avait une image où que les gens y faisaient la teuf. Une teuf de printemps. Y z'appelaient ça bedaine. Et y disaient qu'à l'époque on faisait passer bu bétail entre deux feux.  
>- Ah oui. La fête de Beltaine. C'est une tradition qui s'est perdue avant même la mort du dernier roi. Et je suppose que vous avez voulu faire pareil...<p>

Les frottements de pieds, les reniflements et autres bruits corporels indéterminés lui firent comprendre qu'il avait vu juste.

- Et... je suppose que vous amuser à ça à l'emplacement de l'ancien bâtiment de la guilde des athées ne vous est jamais à l'esprit ? Pas plus que l'idée de faire passer des chiens de rue ou des poules ?

Un ange passa (en se bouchant le nez).

- Bon. Passons au mystère suivant : comment avez-vous réussi à vous introduire dans le parc aux bestiaux numéro 4 ?  
>- C'est Eloi. Quand son père y est trop bourré, y va ouvrir pour lui à sa place avant que tout le monde arrive. Du coup, on s'est dit que si on voulait avoir un beau printemps, valait mieux y mettre le paquet. Donc on y a dit de prendre le trousseau de clé et d'ouvrir la porte quand on aurait allumé le feu.<br>- Et vous ne vous êtes pas dit que mettre le feu à deux tas de paille de trois mètres de haut à coté d'un hangar de 800 bêtes, ça pouvait être un peu dangereux ?  
>- On comptait les faire sortir une par une. D'habitude c'est comme ça qu'elle rentrent.<br>- D'habitude, elles ne sont pas paniquées parce que leur parc entièrement fait de bois est en flamme. Bon, je comprends mieux l'enchaînement des événements. Le rapport va quand même être long. Parce que, il faut que vous le sachiez, le bétail que vous avez libéré, ainsi que celui des autres parcs auxquels l'incendie s'est propagé, s'est dispersé dans toute la ville, et une bonne moité est allé dévaster les jardins du palais. J'ai cru comprendre que sa seigneurie n'avait pas prévu de grimper sur une statue en portant l'ambassadeur de Borogravie. J'ai cru comprendre que mon patron, le duc d'Ankh, n'avait pas prévu de courir en criant avec un flambeau pour dévier des animaux déchainés vers le fleuve. J'ai cru comprendre que les propriétaires des parcs à bestiaux, ceux qui les louent, les bouchers de la ville, et in fine les habitants d'une manière générale, n'avaient pas prévu une pénurie brutale et inexpliquée de la viande de bœuf.

Confrontés au silence pesant qui suivit, les jeunes Morporkiens surent qu'ils entendraient probablement parler de cette histoire plus longtemps qu'ils ne le pensaient.

- On est désolé, msieur. On voulait pas priver les gens de viande. Excusez-nous !  
>- Oh, moi je m'en fiche. Ce sont d'autres qui vont déterminer la punition. Je vais juste me contenter de remplir mon rapport. Et d'ailleurs, de toute façon, je préfère le porc...<p> 


End file.
